All Cat Lovers
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Gara-gara guna-guna Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson berubah menjadi kucing dan harus tinggal di Privet Drive Nomor Empat selama liburan Paskah. Lalu, apa yang terjadi jika Pansy yang kerasukan cinta memutuskan untuk menggugah hati Harry dengan memakai mantra yang serupa tapi tak sama? SPECIAL FOR HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter dan Pansy Parkinson.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Cerita ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan Hari Kucing Internasional.

* * *

"Jidat Pitak!"

"Pug gila!"

"Harry, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti hewan liar?" Hermione Jean Granger, penyihir cantik manis peraih puluhan penghargaan akademis mengangkat mata dari mangkuk bubur bayam. Sambaran kilat kejengkelan bergolak bak ombak di sepasang manik cokelat matangnya yang lebar dan berbinar.

"Hermione! Mengapa kau lebih membela Pansy Parkinson si anjing pug sinting itu daripada aku yang jelas-jelas merupakan teman karib dan kawan yang sedemikian akrab?" Harry James Potter, pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam yang selalu berantakan menyembur liar, rupa rupawannya mendenyutkan amarah membutakan yang tak kalah panas dari api pembakaran.

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa, Harry," Hermione mengerutkan kening dengan sedikit ekspresi tersinggung. Menyeruput beberapa teguk air rebusan akar jahe merah, Prefek perempuan Gryffindor itu menggantungkan tatapan memarahi, tak gentar sama sekali menghadapi Harry yang memajang tampang mirip algojo perang.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan perkelahian kalian yang keluar batas. Apalagi setiap kali bertengkar terlalu keras, jeritan lima oktaf kalian sampai bergaung memekakkan dinding-dinding batu."

"Hei, si maniak akut itu yang duluan menebar keributan. Aku hanya menerapkan prinsip kamu jual, aku beli," Harry menyentak dua keping roti tebal bersalut mentega dengan kecepatan setara patukan ular kobra. Selama gigi gerahamnya mengunyah rakus, sudut mulut Harry menggumamkan umpatan sembarangan yang intinya menyalahkan Pansy karena nekat mengibarkan bendera merah di depan orang marah.

"Blimey, Harry. Mengalahlah. Biar bagaimanapun juga, kau tak bisa memaksa Parkinson untuk bergabung dengan klub Pecinta Harry Potter," Ronald Bilius Weasley, personel kedua Trio Emas Gryffindor sekaligus kekasih hati Hermione menyelutuk nakal.

Menggoyangkan jari berlumur gula, anak laki-laki termuda keluarga Weasley itu menyebutkan nama-nama kelompok penggemar yang dibentuk gadis-gadis Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts untuk menghormati jasa Harry dalam membasmi tindak terorisme Anda-Tahu-Siapa. Lord Voldemort alias si pria jangkung tak berhidung yang aksi biadabnya mampu membuat tulang punggung siapapun melengkung.

"Amit-amit, Ron. Sejujurnya, aku malah bersyukur Pecinta Harry Potter, Pantauan Potter dan Acara Sobat-Sobat Potter tidak disusupi pribadi tak berhati dan cewek bersuara licik paling tak pedulian seperti dia," semprot Harry dendam, mengupas dan melepaskan juring jeruk bali tak berdosa dengan brutalitas mengerikan.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya Harry? Kenapa kau tak bisa membaur dengan anak-anak Slytherin?" Hermione meniup napas bosan, menggosok gelas minum kosong dengan ritme berulang-ulang.

"Hermione, harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau masalahnya bukan pada diriku? Kalau si putri iblis berlidah ular itu berhenti menghina dan membakar temperamen, aku juga akan bertingkah anggun dan jinak," Harry menyusupkan jari ke rambut, kemarahan yang menjalar seperti api mendesis membuat telapak tangannya bergerak kalap, mengacak-acak frustrasi surai sehitam cairan aspalnya sampai berkeriap tak karuan.

"Mungkin Parkinson menyukai dan mencintaimu, Harry," Luna Lovegood, gadis Ravenclaw berambut sehalus peri dengan suara bening mengalun menoleh bergairah. Melipat halaman kuis di tabloid _The Quibbler_, siswi tahun kelima itu menatap Harry yang ternganga horor melalui kacamata burung hantu yang mirip lensa pembesar.

"Dia apa?" Harry berteriak nyaring sekeras letusan senapan, membuat ratusan kepala yang asyik menyantap sarapan mengulurkan leher ingin tahu. Mengurut bekas luka kelabu di dahi (buah tangan yang dihadiahkan Lord Voldemort padanya semasa batita), mulut Harry berkerut sinis, tanpa ampun memaksa Luna yang tengah mengumur kuah sup ikan kod dingin mengulangi pernyataan kontroversialnya yang menghebohkan.

"Mungkin Parkinson mencintaimu, Harry. Mungkin kau membuatnya salah tingkah sehingga dia bersikap kasar padamu," kata Luna merenung, mengetukkan garpu berlumuran selai buah plum ke dagu.

"Kau ini kena serangan sawan atau apa, Luna? Bisa-bisanya menuduh gergasi dengan wangi tajam berlebihan itu menyukaiku?" Harry menyuguhkan tatapan setajam duri, rahangnya yang menyentak gusar dengan seenaknya menyamakan Pansy Parkinson dengan gergasi, makhluk jahat pemakan bayi dan manusia dewasa.

"Yeah, Luna benar, Harry. Boleh jadi Parkinson sebenarnya mencintaimu. Jadi, dia terpaksa menjahilimu untuk mendapatkan perhatian," Ron yang meringkuk berdempetan dengan Hermione nyengir mendukung. Merona malu-malu, Hermione membalas pandangan mesra Ron dengan sorot memuja seterang bintang kejora.

"Oooh, berbicara berdasarkan pengalaman nyata, rupanya?" Harry menghempaskan napas menggerutu, mengacungkan ujung sosis daging asap ke wajah Ron dengan lagak mengancam. Memang, sebelum resmi berpacaran dengan Hermione, Ron sering sekali mengusili, mengejek dan mengintimidasi gadis berambut ikal gelombang itu. Keisengan aneh yang menurut Ron terpicu oleh perasaan cinta murninya yang terpendam.

"Apa kau tak mencintai Parkinson, Harry?" Luna bertanya dengan nada melamun, wajah halusnya tampak berbinar penuh harap. Mencelupkan bongkahan salju keemasan ke dalam cairan sup, mata Luna yang selebar piringan hitam mengamati baik-baik wajah kusut Harry yang menyiratkan ekspresi haus darah.

"Ampun demi Tuhan! Mana mungkin aku mencintai si jalang yang suka mengganyang barang orang seperti dia. Gadis pemaksa, liar dan temperamental yang seharusnya menjalani operasi transplantasi otak sejak kali pertama dilahirkan ke dunia," Harry mengerutkan hidung dengan muak, mengedik memberi isyarat ke sudut meja Slytherin, tempat di mana Pansy Parkinson sedang tertawa berbusa-busa seperti anjing gila.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal, kalian berdua cocok dan serasi. Lihat saja inisial namamu. HP. Harry dan Pansy," ujar Luna menyayangkan, lagi-lagi mempertontonkan kecakapan mengutarakan kejujuran yang tak pada tempatnya. Kejujuran tak diperlukan yang ingin sekali disumpal Harry dengan sisa telur rebus yang mendekam di sela-sela gigi bungsunya.

Menyingkirkan piring telur rebus setengah matang ke pinggiran meja makan, Harry menenggak habis satu gelas besar Butterbeer dingin berbuih. Mengubur diri dalam-dalam di bantalan kursi, sel-sel otak Harry berdekut sebal, memikirkan problematika pelik yang diberikan Pansy Parkinson padanya.

Ya, sejak awal pertemuan di pesta tahun ajaran pertama, ia dan Pansy memang sudah tak akur, selalu bersitegang dan bermusuhan seperti kucing. Waktu itu, ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan konflik tingkat akutnya dengan Pansy. Sudah wajar bukan jika bocah labil seperti mereka terlibat permusuhan kekanak-kanakan? Toh pada akhirnya nanti pertikaian menahun itu akan menyusut seirama dengan berlalunya waktu.

Sialnya, harapan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Semakin bertambah umur, bukannya berkurang, perselisihan sengitnya dengan Pansy kian menjadi-jadi. Kendati sebisa mungkin dirinya menahan diri demi menjaga gengsi sebagai lelaki sejati, entah kenapa wanita muda dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang itu selalu bisa merobek ketenangan hati. Mampu mengusik darah panas yang merajai titik nadi hanya dengan satu ejekan sederhana.

_"Mungkin Parkinson mencintaimu, Harry..."_

Mengusap rambut dengan telapak tangan, rahang Harry mengepak dan mengatup cepat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin wabah pembawa masalah seperti Pansy Parkinson mencintainya. _Hell_, memikirkannya saja cukup untuk membuat dirinya merinding sampai ke sendi-sendi tulang.

"Jika Parkinson benar-benar mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Harry?" Ginny Weasley, adik perempuan Ron sekaligus mantan kekasih Harry tersenyum penuh perhatian. Di seberangnya, Dean Thomas, pacar terbaru Ginny bolak-balik menggoreskan pena di perkamen kulit domba. Kuat dugaan, penyihir kelahiran Muggle berkulit hitam yang jago menggambar itu tengah menorehkan sosok sempurna Ginny dalam bentuk guratan sketsa.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Harry mengulang dengan nada masam, mengaduk-aduk ransel sekolah yang nyaris tak bermuatan. Tak seperti tas kanvas Hermione yang disesaki timbunan dokumen, tas punggung Harry hanya berisi satu pak Balon Menyala Anti Pecah, perkamen lapuk Peta Perompak, dua gulungan kertas tugas dan satu buku mantra tua berperekat abu-abu.

"Ini yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Mengutuk mulut songong Parkinson dengan guna-guna sederhana," Harry menyeringai jahat, menyandarkan kitab _Mantra Pertahanan Diri_ di antara botol selai buah plum dan cawan saus barbekyu.

"Harry! Kau tak boleh menggunakan kutukan di luar jam pelajaran," ceplos Hermione syok, mata cokelat jernih dan tajamnya memindai cepat seisi Aula Besar. Sayangnya, jam santap pagi yang hampir habis membuat ruangan lebar berlangit-langit tinggi itu nyaris kosong melompong.

Selain meja guru yang hanya ditempati Wakil Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Minerva McGonagall yang sedang bercakap-cakap pelan sembari berbagi sepoci sari tebu asli dengan mentor Ramuan, Profesor Severus Snape, satu-satunya lokasi yang masih eksis dengan kegiatan riuh hanyalah meja berbendera hijau perak. Lokasi di mana Pansy Parkinson sedang terbahak-bahak tanpa henti seperti habis terserang Jampi Jenaka.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Enaknya aku memakai kutukan apa, ya?" Harry bergumam jelas, membolak-balik lembaran usang yang sedikit berjamur. Jika Hermione terbelalak memberontak, siswa-siswa Gryffindor lainnya, termasuk Luna Lovegood, si penyelundup dari Ravenclaw menggosok-gosok ruas jari dengan bersemangat. Tampak tak sabar menyaksikan metodologi spektakuler yang akan dipakai Harry untuk menundukkan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Mantra Usir? Guna-guna Lempar? Atau Kutukan Gagap?" mata hijau Harry yang sewarna lumut di musim dingin menyorot ganas, melahap lapar semua goresan tulisan yang tertera.

"Harry! Pasti masih ada jalan bijak lain untuk-"

"Sssh! Diam, Hermione!" Harry memotong Hermione yang mengaum meraung-raung dengan sekali kibasan tangan. Menghunuskan tongkat sihir berinti nadi bulu ekor burung Phoenix ke arah Pansy yang masih belum sadar dengan marabahaya yang menanti, Harry berkomat-kamit keras, mendaraskan mantra pilihan yang tercetak dalam huruf sambung tipis. Tulisan tangan yang pernah dilihatnya tercantum di literatur _Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_ milik Pangeran Berdarah Campuran.

"Kucing Kucing Hota Hai. Amburegul Emeseyu. Bahrelway, bahrelway."

KABOOMM!

"Meoww!"

"POTTEERRR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

* * *

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Jadi, mengapa aku harus menanggung musibah seberat ini?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa jidatmu! Jelas-jelas kau telah membuatku berkumis, berekor dan berkaki empat!"

Mengibaskan buntut panjang hitam kuat-kuat sampai menyapu habis bungkus kosong makanan ringan yang menggunduk berserakan, Pansy Parkinson mendelik dengan sorot mata seorang pembunuh. Retina matanya yang sehitam malam gelap penuh badai menatap kasar dan jelas, terpancang tegak lurus ke perawakan tegap yang bersandar tegang di bingkai pintu kompartemen.

"Oh yeah? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengeong? Kau kan kucing. Jadi, bersikaplah seperti kucing!" Harry berdengung marah, mengutuki mantra ngawur yang berakhir bencana. Jika saja dia tahu jampi-jampi Kucing Kucing Hota Hai bakal berujung seperti ini, akan lebih baik jika ia mengelem rapat mulut amburadul Pansy dengan lakban sihir.

"Aku mengeong, kok. Tapi, mengeong ala kucing hanya untuk saat-saat yang diperlukan. Saat-saat menipu dan merayu McGonagall dan Snape, misalnya," Pansy menyeringai licik, mengingatkan Harry akan tragedi detensi yang terjadi di bilik pribadi Profesor McGonagall yang kaya aroma herbal.

Memang, sedetik setelah mantra Harry membentur sasaran, Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Snape yang tengah menikmati makan pagi membelendung angker, berteriak murka sekeras-kerasnya.

Menggendong Pansy yang mengeong melolong-lolong (ratapan memilukan yang bercampur-baur dengan pekikan tak berartikulasi murid-murid Slytherin), guru Transfigurasi penyayang kucing itu menggelandang Harry menuju lokasi eksekusi.

"Detensi, Potter! Potong dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor karena melakukan kutukan berbahaya di luar jam belajar!" Profesor McGonagall menarik napas gemetar, pupil matanya yang memicing seperti kucing mengunci Harry yang tersedak tak terima dengan pandangan gelap menakutkan.

"Berbahaya? Tapi Profesor, bukankah seharusnya Anda memberi selamat pada saya karena berhasil melakukan sihir transfigurasi tingkat lanjut? Mengubah manusia jadi binatang?" semprot Harry defensif, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat sewaktu Pansy yang meraung terisak berubah haluan, mendengkur manja sembari mengusap-usapkan kepala berbulu hitam pekatnya ke dagu runcing Profesor McGonagall.

"Sihir yang kau lakukan bukan sembarang sihir, Potter," suara tajam dan teratur yang identik dengan guru berambut kolam minyak berdenting menggelinding dari balik pundak Harry yang bergidik keras.

Melangkah melodramatis menuju meja kecil persegi yang dihiasi partitur musik, vas timah berisi bonggol tanaman kumis kucing dan patung dada batu, Profesor Severus Snape, Kepala Asrama Slytherin yang sejak dulu tak pernah menyukai Harry menunjuk lembaran kertas tua dari kulit binatang yang tergeletak terabaikan di sisi meja.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau telah menerapkan jampi-jampi yang kusadur dari sumber antah berantah? Guna-guna yang sayangnya belum ada penangkalnya?" Profesor Snape tersenyum sedingin gunung es, memandang sinis Harry yang terhenyak melalui hidung bengkok paruh elang yang berminyak.

"Tidak ada penawar? Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Miss Parkinson? Bukankah usai makan pagi para siswa diperbolehkan pulang untuk liburan Paskah?" Profesor McGonagall bertanya cemas, sebelah tangannya yang tak mendekap Pansy membolak-balik kitab _Ikhtisar Kutukan Umum dan Tindakan Penangkalnya _dengan kecepatan impulsif.

"Ah ya, liburan Paskah. Cuti belajar dua minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu," Profesor Snape terkekeh kejam, terus memakukan pandangan sebeku angin ribut di musim salju. Berkata dengan suara manis paling beracun, penyihir berdarah campuran itu mencondongkan muka ke depan, mengancam mangsanya yang terdiam dengan penekanan mengerikan.

"Nah Potter, sebagai sanksi karena kau telah mencuri jampi-jampi, kau harus mengurusi Miss Parkinson selama liburan nanti."

Jika Harry dan Pansy terkaget-kaget sampai tak bisa bicara, Profesor McGonagall masih punya sedikit logika. Menyentakkan dagu terkejut, penyihir berkulit sekeriput kacang itu meletakkan Pansy yang menggeliat protes ke bangku bersandaran beledu.

"Tapi Severus, apa itu keputusan bijak? Bagaimanapun juga Mr Potter dan Miss Parkinson berbeda jenis kelamin," sanggah Profesor McGonagall cepat-cepat, berbaik hati tak menyebutkan status seteru nomor satu yang melekat di bahu dua anak didiknya. Reputasi yang bukan tak mungkin bakal membuat dua murid seangkatan itu saling baku hantam sampai mati jika dipaksa hidup bersama dalam satu atap.

"Berbeda jenis kelamin dan berbeda spesies juga," Profesor Snape menjawab kalem, sekalem kumbang loreng yang bertengger anteng di pucuk bunga kumis kucing yang hampir mati mengering.

"Daripada mati mengering merawat siluman kucing yang bersuara lebih nyaring dari ketel berpeluit, lebih baik aku diculik setan, deh! Atau ditenggelamkan hidup-hidup ke peternakan belut," Harry membenamkan tangan di dalam rambut, melaknati asumsi logis dan argumentasi sinis Profesor Snape yang sukses meruntuhkan tembok keragu-raguan Profesor McGonagall.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menerima Kecupan Dementor? Sepertinya, itu ide brilian yang jauh lebih baik," usul Pansy kasar, mengangkat hidung tinggi-tinggi ke udara dengan gaya sok berkuasa.

Membatalkan niat untuk melakukan gerakan tangan yang kurang ajar atau yang lebih buruk lagi menghajar Pansy sampai terbaring semaput di brankar, Harry melabrak masuk, menapak muak dengan tumit menghentak marah. Menjerembabkan pantat di alas bangku terdekat, Harry duduk meringkuk, mengapit erat dua teman dekatnya yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Jika bibir Hermione merapat membentuk garis lurus, Ron mati-matian menggigit tangan untuk menahan tawa. Kegigihan yang pada akhirnya berujung percuma saat pemuda tinggi berambut semerah percik api itu mengeluarkan tawa mencerocos yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"_Bloody Hell_, Harry. Mungkin kau salah melafalkan mantra sampai menghasilkan kucing berotak miring yang masih bisa berbicara seperti dia," duga Ron berspekulasi, memandang sangsi mata sehijau pancaran batu zamrud Harry yang berkobar menggelegar.

"Oh ya? Harusnya aku ngomong bagaimana?" serapah Harry marah, menelungkupkan kedua tangan di wajah untuk memblokir tatapan sok tahu Ron yang menjengkelkan.

"Yah, mungkin seharusnya kau bicara begini," Ron menjentikkan jari di udara, bergumam dengan suara berkumur tak jelas. Tak mengindahkan cubitan peringatan Hermione maupun seringai skeptis Harry, pemuda termuda keluarga Weasley itu bersenandung keras-keras, mengetuk jidat Pansy dengan ujung permen Pena Bulu Deluxe yang tergigit separuh.

"Kucing Kucing Hota Hai. Amburadul Mukalo. Parah woy, parah woy."

"WADOWW!"

"Muka siapa yang amburadul parah sekarang, hah?" Pansy mendesiskan umpatan melalui sela-sela gigi, berbalik membelakangi Ron yang mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Berguling menjauh, Pansy mendarat di atas tumpukan kardus makanan burung hantu, melihat tanpa semangat jendela kompartemen Hogwarts Express yang menyuguhkan panorama sulur awan kelabu yang menggantung mendung.

"Kau ini kebanyakan minum sawang atau apa?" Harry menggesek gigi kuat-kuat, rahangnya yang mengeras dengan seenaknya menuduh kucing betina galak yang bercokol di dekatnya keracunan sawang, tanaman obat yang biasa dipakai untuk memusnahkan kurap.

"Sudahlah, Harry. Pansy mungkin sedang tak enak hati karena berubah wujud menjadi kucing tepat di hari liburan," kata Hermione baik hati, menotol-notol cetakan sabetan cakar tajam Pansy di wajah Ron dengan cairan obat merah. Sebagai penyihir yang pernah bertransfigurasi menjadi kucing gara-gara meminum ramuan Polijus di tahun kedua, Hermione tentu tahu beratnya hidup dengan menyandang buntut dan bulu-bulu di tubuh.

"Jangan sok ramah, Granger. Lumpur busuk sepertimu tak pantas memanggil nama depanku," Pansy menyeringaikan gigi, mengangkat dan mengayun ekor panjangnya dengan angkuh.

"Crookshanks, makan dia. Dia boleh dimakan, kok," desak Hermione hilang sabar, dengan beringas membuka tutup keranjang anyam yang memuat tubuh gembul kucing jantan kesayangannya. Sialnya, Crookshanks, si kucing jingga berbulu lebat yang biasanya memusuhi semua makhluk jadi-jadian hanya membuka sebelah mata sebelum kembali tidur dengan bahagia.

Mengendus udara dengan sikap menghina, Pansy kembali memandangi langit berbercak awan yang menawarkan janji-janji hujan. Sebagai perempuan gila harta dan pemuja ketampanan penampilan, terkadang ia tak habis pikir mengapa dara berpendirian keras dan tegas dengan disiplin diri tinggi seperti Hermione Granger mau-maunya berkencan dengan cowok getir dan pesimis seperti Ronald Weasley, si pemuda berbercak-bercak jelek yang tak memiliki stok harta duniawi selain kandang babi beratap jerami.

_Yah, namanya juga cinta, Pans. Bukankah cinta itu buta? Buta dan membuat lupa segalanya?_

Menyesap sedikit demi sedikit angin sejuk yang merembes mengalir melalui sela-sela pintu kompartemen, Pansy menggeleng bosan. Bleh, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan percaya pada lagu lama tentang cinta yang sering diumbar para pujangga dalam bait-bait puisi berima.

Kendati dibesarkan dalam keluarga darah murni yang saling menyayangi, entah mengapa ia tak bisa memercayai keberadaan cinta sejati. Satu-satunya yang beredar di sel-sel otak ningratnya hanyalah kepuasan sosial, lagak hidup tinggi dan kedamaian gempita hidup dalam gelimang harta benda. Realitas dan kebiasaan sosial yang sialnya tak bisa dinikmati gara-gara infeksi otak yang menjangkiti Harry Potter dan Profesor Snape.

Yeah, seandainya Harry tidak kebablasan menerapkan mantra kucing yang berakhir amburadul, saat ini ia pasti sedang bersemayam di kompartemen Slytherin. Asyik membahas agenda acara yang biasa berlangsung di Parkinson Palace. Kastil bergaya kolonial yang selama musim liburan menawarkan banyak hiburan untuknya.

Dan seandainya Profesor Snape tidak mewajibkannya tinggal satu atap dengan Harry selama liburan Paskah, ia pasti sudah hilir mudik seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang ke sana ke mari. Berkeliling berputar-putar menghadiri aneka pesta rumah dan perayaan jelang musim semi yang digelar nyaris tiap hari.

Merebahkan kepala dengan muram, Pansy mengingat reaksi orangtuanya yang tak sesuai harapan. Tadinya, ia berharap ayah dan ibunya, Mr dan Mrs Parkinson yang anggun dan terhormat mau menentang detensi konyol ala Profesor Snape.

Sialnya, alih-alih mengebiri Harry karena berani menyihir dirinya menjadi kucing hitam berkumis, orangtuanya malah mengangguk menerima. Setuju membiarkan dirinya, si dara kaya dan bergaya hidup satu kandang dengan Harry Potter, pemuda bermata sehijau tanaman pakis yang tak pernah bersikap manis padanya.

Tak pernah bersikap manis padanya...

Melirik Harry yang merenung dalam, Pansy membatin dalam hati. Ya, mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya membenci Harry. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyukai Harry jika remaja berkacamata itu selalu melirik tebar-tebar pesona? Selalu bersikap bak ksatria pada setiap gadis muda? Gadis muda yang bukan dirinya?

_Wah, sepertinya ada yang cemburu, nih..._

Mengembus kasar, Pansy mengubur bisikan nurani yang muncul tanpa diminta ke ceruk paling dalam. Cemburu? Ha, mana mungkin dirinya, gadis melankolis dan manis yang menjadi panutan masyarakat santun cemburu dengan aksi ramah Harry Potter? Remaja biasa dengan tinggi rata-rata yang identik dengan keseharian sederhana?

Keseharian sederhana yang sialnya harus dihadapi selama dua pekan ke depan...

Menatap lurus ke depan, Harry memuntir permen Pena Bulu Deluxe di antara jemari. Serabut otaknya yang jarang dipakai berpikir menerawang tak tentu arah, membayangkan dua minggu kelabu yang bakal dilewatinya di Privet Drive Nomor Empat.

Harus pulang ke rumah keluarga Dursley selama liburan Paskah saja sudah cukup buruk, apalagi ditambah dengan tanggungan berat yang harus diurus. Astaga, dosa besar apa yang dibuatnya sampai harus mengayomi kucing liar bertemperamen panas yang bisa disinonimkan dengan biang racun moral.

Seandainya Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore ada di tempat, ia pasti terlepas dari hukuman yang luar biasa absurd dan tak jelas seperti ini. Penyihir besar dan hebat seperti Profesor Dumbledore pasti bisa memulihkan wujud jadi-jadian Pansy dalam satu denyutan jantung.

Sayangnya, saat insiden mantra Kucing Kucing Hota Hai terjadi, penyihir tua bangka pencinta musik itu tengah menghadiri kongres Liga Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang digelar di Copenhagen, Denmark.

Profesor McGonagall yang tadinya diharapkan bisa menjadi perisai pertahanan pun tak bisa diandalkan. Alih-alih mendukung dirinya yang notabene merupakan anak asramanya, wanita renta asal Skotlandia itu malah membela Pansy yang disebutnya sebagai makhluk malang kesepian yang butuh perhatian dan pertolongan.

Butuh perhatian dan pertolongan apanya, Harry mendenguskan napas pendek dan kasar, memelototi Pansy yang terdiam tenang seperti lautan seusai badai. Terkadang, sebagai anak laki-laki bernaluri kuat, ia curiga Profesor Snape dan Profesor McGonagall sengaja berkonspirasi untuk menyiksanya.

Okelah, Profesor Snape tak perlu disinggung-singgung lagi. Sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang, kelelawar tua berjubah hitam itu tak pernah berhenti mengganggu dan mengusik hidupnya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Profesor McGonagall? Masak sih patron ilmu Transfigurasi sekaliber Profesor McGonagall tak mampu mengembalikan wujud asli Pansy dengan sekali jentikan jari?

Belum lagi dengan instruksi verbal mengejutkan yang dicetuskan Profesor McGonagall sesaat sebelum kereta Hogwarts Express lepas landas. Menatap tajam dengan mata penuh makna, penyihir Animagus berwujud kucing itu menyenandungkan perintah yang membuat tubuh bugarnya berubah kaku seakan terpahat dari batu.

"Kau harus mengasihi Miss Parkinson sepenuh hati, Potter. Kunci utama untuk lepas dari semua mantra adalah cinta."

Kunci utama untuk lepas dari semua mantra adalah cinta...

Mencampakkan pemikiran tentang cinta yang membuatnya bergetar gemetar sampai ke akar rambut, Harry menyambar karung bekas jagung dan biji beras yang dicolengnya dari Dapur Hogwarts. Hah, daripada memikirkan tentang cinta, akan lebih baik jika ia memusatkan konsentrasi untuk menyelundupkan Pansy ke benteng Privet Drive Nomor Empat.

Kediaman keluarga Muggle rusuh yang sejak dulu sampai sekarang alergi setengah mati pada segala jenis makhluk berbulu dan berkutu...

* * *

Menginjak mati kutu yang berserakan di kolong tempat tidur dengan kekuatan penuh dendam, Pansy meradang dalam hati, menyumpahi keterbatasan dan larangan dalam menggunakan mantra verbal. Mungkin, jika tak berwujud kucing dan tidak terbelenggu aturan dilarang menebaskan tongkat sihir di luar dinding sekolah, ia pasti sudah mengutuk Harry karena berani memperlakukannya dengan cara tak manusiawi yang sudah pasti melanggar butir-butir hak asasi.

Coba bayangkan, satu menit sebelum Hogwarts Express menapaki peron sembilan tiga perempat Stasiun King's Cross, London, Harry mendadak menyergap. Tanpa basa-basi memasukkan tubuhnya yang meronta marah ke karung bau penuh kutu.

Dan seakan belum puas berbuat dosa, pemuda bermata hijau indah itu kembali menebar kezaliman tak terbayangkan. Menyekap dan mengurung mamalia karnivora seperti dirinya di dalam ruangan yang lebih layak dijadikan TKP ledakan bom atom.

Merayap keluar dari kolong ranjang, Pansy mengamati hati-hati kekacauan yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Sebagai wanita, ia tahu kalau pada umumnya pria tak terlalu mempedulikan kebersihan. Tapi, ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kamar Harry (jika bilik jorok menyedihkan ini bisa disebut sebagai kamar), tak ubahnya kapal induk yang baru diserbu torpedo. Hancur berantakan sampai ke ujung-ujungnya.

Menghela napas muak, Pansy melompat ke birai jendela vertikal, bertekad untuk meloloskan diri dari penjara rumah yang mirip kapal pecah. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Harry dengan menyanderanya seperti ini? Mengurung spesies cantik nan ceria seperti dirinya di dalam kamar yang pekat dan pengap? Jauh dari hangatnya sinar mentari dan sejuknya udara awal musim semi?

Lagipula, kenapa juga ia tak diperbolehkan pergi keluar? Bukankah sebagai kucing ia punya hak untuk berjalan-jalan? Untuk berlari lintas alam, joging atau paling tidak menjelajahi setiap inci rumah pribadi keluarga Dursley yang sudah pasti jauh lebih rapi dari kamar Harry?

Mendengarkan suara malam yang mengalun melalui sekat jendela, Pansy mengerling sekilas kandang Hedwig yang tak berpenghuni. Ya, satu bukti lagi betapa Harry sangat tidak adil padanya. Kenapa Hedwig, si burung hantu betina seputih salju itu diperbolehkan berkeliaran malam-malam? Dan kenapa dirinya, si kucing betina yang cantik jelita dilarang mengendap-endap di dalam rumah?

_Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi, Pans? Ayo cepat terjun turun sebelum keberanianmu lenyap seperti api lilin yang padam._

Menarik napas mantap, Pansy merayap melipir melewati teralis jendela. Inilah salah satu keuntungan menjelma menjadi kucing. Ia yang biasanya heboh dan ceroboh berubah luwes dan lentur, mampu melompat cepat dan mendarat tepat dengan empat kaki.

Melambung ringan, Pansy berlabuh mulus di jalan keras berbatu berpembatas semak gooseberry. Menyesuaikan pandangan, iris kucing Pansy menjelajahi keremangan malam. Di balik sirap atap, bulan tiga perempat melongok ragu-ragu, menyinari setengah hati serambi kecil bertiang Privet Drive Nomor Empat dengan semburan cahaya lembut keperakan.

Puas menikmati angin yang bertiup malas sembari berbaring-baring di permadani rumput yang terpangkas serasi, Pansy mengarahkan kaki menuju ruang depan, menyelusup bak hantu melalui kisi-kisi pintu yang tak terkunci.

Mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan, mau tak mau Pansy mengagumi selera tinggi sang Nyonya Rumah. Dilihat dari ukuran, Privet Drive Nomor Empat memang tak seluas Parkinson Palace yang dipenuhi tangga besar dan koridor lebar berbelok-belok. Tapi, dari segi perabot, rumah klan Dursley tak kalah memesona, penuh dengan partisi ukiran bersepuh, kerajinan tangan dekoratif dan ornamen kristal.

Merendahkan buntut, Pansy menyeberangi ruang keluarga dengan hati-hati. Di depan benda aneh yang menampilkan gambar warna-warni (barang asing yang menurut artikel _25 Cara Bergaul Dengan Muggle_ disebut sebagai televisi plasma layar datar), dua makhluk gendut duduk merengut, menonton acara _Berita Pukul Sepuluh Malam_ sembari mengudap jamuan.

Meski belum diperkenalkan secara terbuka, Pansy berani bertaruh kalau dua gorila raksasa yang bersila di sofa tak lain dan tak bukan adalah paman dan sepupu laki-laki Harry; Vernon dan Dudley Dursley.

Menggeleng jijik menyaksikan tingkah Dudley dan Vernon yang sibuk menggerutu dengan mulut penuh, Pansy meninggalkan tayangan berita yang tak menggugah selera. Pukul sepuluh malam. Duh, apa sih yang dilakukan Harry seharian sampai-sampai dia belum pulang hingga jam segini? Apa Harry tidak lapar? Apa Harry tidak kedinginan?

_Wow, hati-hati, Pans. Kau sudah bersikap layaknya seorang istri..._

Mengentakkan tubuh, Pansy berusaha tak memedulikan gulungan kabut kekhawatiran yang menguasai pusat diri. Memangnya, apa pedulinya jika Harry mengembara tak tentu arah di malam dingin dan berangin seperti sekarang? Memangnya, apa pedulinya jika sejak pagi sampai malam hari Harry lebih memilih pergi ketimbang berdiam satu ruangan dengannya?

Mengikuti aroma sedap yang meresap ke indra penciuman, Pansy beranjak menuju dapur yang berbatasan dengan ruang keluarga. Di sana, berdiri di depan meja bertaplak sulam renda, seorang wanita berwajah kuda asyik menguleni adonan tepung sembari bernyanyi ceria.

Astaga, pantas saja dua babi di depan televisi tak bisa mengempiskan perut menggembung mereka. Lihat saja, di jam sepuluh malam, Petunia Dursley masih berbaik hati membuat seabrek-abrek camilan tinggi kalori. Kuliner sarat lemak yang mau tak mau memancing air liur Pansy.

Mengawasi Petunia yang sibuk mengatur suhu alat pemanggang, Pansy menjulurkan cakar, dengan sigap menggeser piring datar yang penuh dengan pai ayam gurih yang diatur bertumpuk-tumpuk. Celakanya, kaleng bawang goreng yang bermukim di samping piring ikut-ikutan bergeser minggir sebelum jatuh bergelontangan ke lantai ubin mozaik.

Adegan selanjutnya membuat Pansy yang tertangkap basah terbelalak gentar. Petunia yang memergoki Pansy langsung menjerit histeris seperti sedang dibunuh. Lengkingan tajam menusuk yang membuat putra dan suaminya menghambur terburu-buru.

"Petunia Sayang, ada apa?" Vernon bertanya gelagapan, mata biru kecilnya yang dingin dan menakutkan menyipit siaga, terfokus ke ujung telunjuk istrinya yang bergoyang panik.

"Kucing, Vernon! Ada kucing hitam pembawa sial di dapurku!" Petunia menjerit seperti orang gila yang ketakutan, menimpuki Pansy yang membelalak lebar dengan dandang alumunium dan peralatan dapur lain yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Menjilat bibir dengan gelisah, telinga Pansy berdiri tegang. Oke, dia memang masih bisa berbicara selayaknya manusia, tapi secara kasat mata, penampakan luarnya sama saja dengan kucing kampung lain yang berseliweran di dunia manusia. Lalu, mengapa wanita Muggle kelas rendah ini berani memandangnya seakan-akan ia penjelmaan makhluk mutan yang kabur melarikan diri dari laboratorium?

"Biar kucing sialan ini aku tangani, Mum," suara Dudley Dursley yang primitif, berat dan penuh menyentak perhatian Pansy. Menyeringai keji menampilkan senyuman yang bersinar dengan niat jahat, pemuda berpostur tinggi besar itu melompat menghadang Pansy yang melesat liar ke sepenjuru tempat.

Berlarian menyingkir menghindari sodokan Dudley dan hantaman alat makan logam yang dilemparkan Petunia, kepanikan menikam Pansy seperti hunjaman pisau dingin. Tanpa dijelaskan melalui rangkaian kata-kata pun Pansy sadar kalau remaja bengis yang berderap mengejarnya berniat melumat dan menghabisinya tanpa sisa. Tekad beringas yang terlihat saat lengan bergelambir Dudley menggelung di gagang senapan mainan.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, kucing nakal," Dudley yang berhasil memojokkan Pansy bergerak menyeramkan, meretakkan buku-buku jari dengan gaya mengancam. Sensasi kepuasan sempurna terpancar di muka hambar Dudley tatkala Pansy yang jatuh menciut tak berdaya di bawah kakinya bergelung menyerupai bola, menempelkan ekor ke dekat tubuhnya yang gemetar mengerikan.

Tepat di saat Pansy mengira rasa sakit tak terkira akan meledakkan kepalanya, teriakan gagah berani Harry yang segaduh pukulan tambur menguar dari ambang ruang. Mengisi udara dengan sabetan tongkat sihir, Harry mengumandangkan ancaman kosong yang membuat wajah sepupu laki-lakinya berubah sepucat tulang belulang.

"Mimbel Wimbel. Jiggery Pokery. Hocus Pocus. Squiggly Wiggly!"

"MUUUM!" Dudley mencicit seperti babi banci, berlindung bersembunyi di balik punggung ceking ibunya yang tegak merinding. Jika Petunia dan putranya terkesiap kaget, ketakutan menghadapi efek mantra Harry, Vernon Dursley sang kepala keluarga menjulang berbahaya, menuding dada bidang kemenakan satu-satunya dengan pangkal stik golf.

"Jangan berani-berani mengutuk Dudley, Boy! Atau aku akan-"

"Akan apa, Paman?" Harry merunduk, merenggut Pansy yang bergulung takut ke dalam pelukan. Mengusap kuduk dan sekujur tubuh berbulu Pansy dengan sentuhan menenangkan, remaja pemilik Patronus rusa jantan bertanduk itu balik menantang Vernon yang menggelembung berang.

"Ingat, Paman. Jika Paman atau orang lain di rumah ini berani macam-macam pada Pansy, aku tak akan segan-segan mengubah kalian menjadi lipan berduri," ancam Harry tanpa perasaan, mengencangkan dekapan hangat dan lembutnya sewaktu Pansy menarik napas terpatah-patah.

Meninggalkan dapur yang berdesing tegang, Harry menyusuri jalinan tangga berbatu menuju kamar pribadinya di lantai dua. Tadi, sewaktu dirinya baru tiba di rumah dan melihat Dudley bersiap-siap memukul kepala Pansy dengan popor senapan, ia merasa amarahnya bangkit, meluap dan meledak-ledak seperti kawah gunung berapi.

Mungkin, jika tak mengingat hukuman berat yang akan diberlakukan Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir (sanksi atas pelanggaran terhadap Dekrit Pembatasan Masuk Akal bagi Penyihir di Bawah Umur), ia pasti sudah menyihir si gendut Dudley menjadi lutung kecil menyedihkan yang pernah tercipta di dunia.

_Hoo, tumben kau peduli pada Pansy Parkinson. Bukankah dia musuh bebuyutanmu? Pembenci kasar dan aktif yang sudah sepantasnya terpanggang di lubang neraka?_

Meletakkan pipi di sisi kepala Pansy, Harry menenangkan tubuh Pansy yang tersentak gemetar dengan tepukan ringan bersahabat. Ya, mungkin jiwa dan tubuh Pansy telah dinodai iblis neraka, tapi laki-laki macam apa dirinya jika tega membiarkan makhluk tak berdaya teraniaya di depan mata?

Menelan air mata, Pansy bergelung merapat, mengecap nikmat hangat pelukan dan aroma maskulin menyegarkan yang menggetarkan. Sejujurnya, ia tak menduga Harry yang selama ini membenci dan memusuhi mau membela dan melindunginya mati-matian.

_Lebih dari itu, Pans. Ingat, tadi d__ia memanggilmu Pansy. Pansy ooh Pansy..._

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di dalam otak kecilmu? Mengapa kau sok-sokan bergentayangan di tempat yang jelas-jelas tidak aman untukmu?" Harry menutup gerbang pintu kamar dengan bunyi dentang keras, roman kecemasan terbakar di iris hijau sejuknya yang memasang tatapan menyelidik.

Mengerjap, Pansy menatap dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kekecewaan dingin bertahta di rongga sukma menyusul teguran sinis Harry yang setajam pagar berduri. Tampaknya, ia terlalu dini mengambil asumsi. Ternyata, Harry tetaplah Harry. Anak laki-laki yang hobi mencaci dan menghakimi.

"Hei, mana aku tahu kalau pondok rongsok terkutuk ini tak ubahnya geladak kapal perompak yang dihuni geng pembunuh massal berjiwa kriminal?" Pansy menampakkan gigi dan mendesis, merengek kecewa saat Harry melepaskannya dari pelukan sebelum menempatkannya dengan perlahan di atas seprai tempat tidur yang kusut tak terurus.

"Nah, sekarang kau mengerti bukan mengapa aku menyelundupkanmu dengan memakai karung bekas beras? Sekarang kau sadar bukan mengapa aku melarangmu untuk berbicara keras-keras?" Harry mengangguk tersenyum, meletakkan tas punggung warna abu-abu batu di permukaan meja kayu.

Menurunkan kuping, ekor panjang Pansy terjulur sendu. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin cepat-cepat lepas dari panas maskulin dan dada bidang kokoh Harry yang memabukkan. Jauh berdetak di ujung benak, ia berharap Harry mau memeluknya lebih lama. Terus mendekap dan melindunginya dengan kenyamanan.

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Alih-alih menghibur dirinya yang nyaris gepeng jadi dendeng, Harry memilih menyibukkan diri. Membongkar muatan ransel bututnya yang menggelembung padat.

Menghela napas kesepian, kelopak mata Pansy tertunduk suram, enggan untuk mengamati kesibukan pura-pura Harry lebih lama lagi. Padahal, sebagai wanita muda penuh pesona yang rajin bertarung di arena seksual, ia sudah terbiasa dipeluk banyak pria. Tapi, dari sekian banyak rengkuhan yang diterimanya, tak ada yang seindah rangkulan lengan Harry yang sehangat pelukan di tengah hujan.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa makan sarden tomat ini."

Menoleh tersentak, manik hitam bersinar Pansy bertemu dengan mata Harry yang menghijau lembut. Rupanya, selama kepalanya berpikir keras, cacing-cacing di perut lenturnya ikut-ikutan beraktivitas mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan lirih yang memilukan sekaligus memalukan.

Menormalkan kembali deru napas yang memburu, Pansy meloncat ke bawah, menjilati wadah sarden dengan antusiasme yang dipaksakan. Selama seminggu terakhir ini, Harry cukup berhasil memainkan lakon pengasuh kucing yang baik dan budiman. Buktinya, meskipun sering mengabaikannya, cowok berlensa bulat bundar itu tak pernah lupa menyediakan ransum makanan dan pasir toilet.

Sayangnya, rutinitas memberi nutrisi dan akomodasi tak diimbangi dengan aktivitas bersih-bersih secara periodik. Tak heran jika dalam waktu satu pekan, kamar Harry sudah tak bisa dibedakan dengan tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Aku tak mau lagi ditinggal sendirian di kubangan comberan ini. Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mengikuti ke manapun kakimu berlari," Pansy menggeram di sela-sela jilatan. Kucing atau bukan, berkaki empat atau dua, ia tetaplah makhluk hidup bernyawa yang butuh area sosialisasi.

Mengendurkan ketegangan saraf yang menghunjam, Harry mengangguk berat mengiyakan. Jika bukan karena keselamatan nyawa Pansy yang terancam, mana mau dirinya membawa kucing otoriter, berhati tandus dan ketus itu ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya di kafe internet pinggir jalan.

Memang, demi menghidupi dan membiayai logistik Pansy yang dengan congkaknya menolak menyantap makanan kucing yang dibelikan Hermione, ia terpaksa lintang pukang kerja serabutan. Menjaga dan mengawasi warung internet yang selalu penuh sesak di musim liburan.

Tadinya, sampai liburan Paskah berakhir, ia berniat merahasiakan kesibukan sampingannya. Bangsawan sejati dari kepala sampai kaki seperti Pansy pasti tak akan bisa menghargai jerih payah dan cucuran keringatnya.

Namun apa daya, insiden menggegerkan yang terjadi di dapur merusak keseluruhan rencana. Berhubung keberadaan Pansy sudah diketahui, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan kucing betina pemarah itu mendekam sendirian di kamar. Dudley yang sejak kecil hobi menyakiti binatang pasti tak akan segan-segan mencari cara untuk menguliti mulut cerewet Pansy.

Dan daripada dirinya dikirim ke Penjara Sihir Azkaban karena membantai sepupu sendiri, akan lebih baik jika ia membawa Pansy masuk ke rutinitas hariannya. Lagipula, bukankah Profesor McGonagall pernah memintanya untuk mengayomi Pansy dengan sepenuh hati? Bukankah Profesor McGonagall pernah mengingatkannya bahwa kunci untuk lepas dari semua mantra adalah cinta?

Menggosok kuping belakang Pansy dengan sedikit garukan sayang, Harry memahatkan tekad dalam benak untuk membereskan semua kerusakan masif yang dibuatnya. Dengan kata lain, jika cinta yang diperlukan untuk membebaskan Pansy dari cangkang kucing, ia akan berusaha sepenuh hati untuk menyayangi dan mengasihi Pansy.

Menyayangi gadis Slytherin yang tak pernah berhenti mengusik kedamaian hati...

* * *

Sinar fajar yang mengusik ketenangan langit malam membangunkan Pansy dari bentangan alam mimpi. Menguap keras-keras, Pansy merenggangkan tubuh sebelum berguling-guling sebentar di keranjang rotan beralas empuk yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan selama dua minggu terakhir.

Dua minggu terakhir...

Melengkungkan tangan bercakar ke depan, Pansy menatap sayu kalender yang tergantung di dinding semen lembap. Tanpa terasa liburan Paskah sudah berakhir dan sampai detik ini ia masih terjaga dalam wujud kucing. Padahal, menurut bocoran otentik Profesor Snape, ia bisa kembali ke bentuk manusia selepas liburan Paskah dengan catatan selama hidup satu atap, Harry merawat dan memeliharanya dengan penuh cinta.

Lalu, jika sekarang ia masih berbulu, berkumis dan berkaki empat, apa itu berarti Harry tidak tulus merawatnya? Tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengurusinya?

Menggeleng mantap, mengenyahkan gumpalan keragu-raguan yang mengendap, Pansy mendongak tegak. Tepat di atas seprai yang menjuntai, terbungkus dalam selimut berbulu yang sudah pasti penuh kutu, Harry bergolek telentang, tertidur lelap seperti mayat.

Menggeliat maju, Pansy merayap mendekati Harry yang mendengkur nyaring. Anehnya, meski kemungkinan besar dirinya harus mengikuti pelajaran sekolah dalam wujud kucing, ia tak membenci Harry. Alih-alih benci, emosi yang melingkupi hati dan jiwanya saat ini hanyalah cinta dan kasih sayang mendalam.

Yah, dengan semua pengorbanan mulia Harry, bagaimana bisa ia tak mencintai pemuda berambut sekelam selimut malam itu? Lihat saja, demi membiayai keperluan hidupnya, Harry rela banting tulang bekerja sampingan. Belum lagi dengan perhatian berlebih dan perawatan berkualitas yang diberikan. Perlakuan penuh kasih yang pelan tapi pasti membuatnya meleleh sampai ke relung hati.

Membasuh wajah Harry dengan jilatan terima kasih, Pansy menyeringai lebar saat pemuda idamannya terjaga mendadak dengan mata membelalak. Sebelum Harry sempat bereaksi, moncong Pansy mendesak lembut, mengunci bibir Harry yang terbuka dengan sepotong ciuman manis penuh damba.

Ciuman maut yang sepersekian detik kemudian menyelubungi mereka dalam ledakan bom kabut berbau sebusuk kentut.

"PARKINSOON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mencium bibirnya untuk kembali ke wujud semula."

Berbicara di tengah-tengah dengung gumam yang menyemarakkan Aula Besar, Pansy Parkinson mengaduk-aduk tumisan daging burung dengan gerakan tidak sabar. Roman jenuh yang terlukis di wajah kurus dan tirus Pansy bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi cantik kakak beradik Greengrass. Bersandar dekat-dekat di kiri dan kanan, Daphne dan Astoria nyengir identik, menampakkan air muka merona yang nyaris serupa.

"Ooh, manis sekali Profesor Snape itu," Astoria yang sejak masa kanak-kanak menelan terlalu banyak buku dongeng bergambar berseru kagum. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan tabir bulu mata dengan penuh ketertarikan, dara berwajah bercahaya itu memandang terpesona jidat berminyak sang guru Ramuan dengan sepasang bola mata cokelat keemasan.

"Bayangkan saja, bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan penawar berupa ciuman. Persis seperti kisah dongeng romantis, bukan?"

Mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, Pansy menggeprek tulang rawan daging burung dengan daun belati perak. Romantis atau tidak, ia tak peduli sama sekali. Yang berkibar-kibar di otaknya saat ini hanyalah rencana untuk memperbaiki keintiman emosionalnya dengan Harry yang kian merenggang.

Ya, semenjak ciuman maut itu (ciuman yang membuatnya duduk menunggangi Harry dalam bentuk manusia asli), Harry mulai mengambil jarak, enggan bersitatap atau bercakap-cakap.

Kendati Harry berubah malu-malu kucing dan tak mau mengakui momen berbagi rasa yang pernah dilewati bersama, Pansy yakin biduk cinta yang dikayuh tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Buktinya, ia sering memergoki Harry melirik sembunyi-sembunyi, menatap diam-diam dengan mata penuh damba.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, Pans? Ingat, besok sudah liburan musim panas dan sampai sekarang Potter tetap tak mau tunduk di bawah dengkul cekingmu," Daphne memasukkan cacahan puding ginjal ke dalam mulut, mengingatkan Pansy akan momen liburan tahunan yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Tenang, Daph. Aku sudah punya ide fantastis," dengus Pansy sombong, menolehkan pandang ke arah Harry yang berdiam diri di kursi pinggir meja Gryffindor. Tak seperti penghuni Aula Besar yang bergemuruh menunggu pesta akhir tahun ajaran (perayaan besar-besaran yang langsung disusul dengan liburan musim panas), Harry duduk merunduk, berkonsentrasi memelototi sarapan lengkap yang belum tersentuh.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Daphne mengerutkan kening kebingungan, netra cokelat lebarnya membeliak keheranan sewaktu jemari Pansy yang melentik genit mencabut tongkat sihir dari balik saku jubah.

"Menyihir Harry jadi kucing tentunya," ucap Pansy manis, terkikik menyelamati dirinya sendiri. "Jika Harry tinggal bersamaku selama liburan musim panas, aku pasti bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta tergila-gila."

"Tapi, apa kau tahu bunyi mantranya, Pans?" Astoria menatap skeptis dari atas mug soda susu. Memang, tak lama setelah Harry mengutuk Pansy jadi kucing jadi-jadian, Profesor Snape langsung menyita dan memberangus kitab contekan Harry yang banyak memuat guna-guna tak jelas.

"Err... yah, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali dari mulut Ron Weasley," Pansy mengangguk kuat-kuat, mencoba mengingat-ingat ejaan mantra yang pernah didengarnya lamat-lamat.

"Tapi, Pans-"

"Sssh! Diam, Daph," Pansy membungkam Daphne yang memprotes tersendat-sendat dengan sekali sentakan tangan. Mengabaikan Daphne dan Astoria yang saling bertukar pandang tak enak, Pansy mengedutkan tongkat sihir ke wajah tampan Harry yang tertunduk dalam.

"Pudel Pudel Hota Hai. Amburadul Mukalo. Parah woy, parah woy."

KAPOOWW!

"Guuk!"

"PARKINSOOON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

**TAMAT**


End file.
